We Run Away From Life……
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella her life is turned around for the worse, she goes to the Volturi and then finds her mate 100 years later, Bella has some man gifts she sometimes just plays human and sleep it's better than being awake all the time.


**I don't own Twilight but I am borrowing characters from it, But Twilight bloody rocks.**

**We Run Away From Life….**

**Chapter 1**

Come on guy's it's raining you are going to be late for school, Coming! They all called out. Ok if you all are wondering who I am, I am Bella Swan and my life has been very hectic well when I was human it was but not anymore, thank fuck for that, so here is my story.

After the Cullen's left the wolves killed Laurent & Victoria but there were some causalities in the mix, the vampire Laurent killed my dad Charlie in his sleep the night when me and Edward broke up that same night Victoria killed Renee & Phil so I had no one when the Cullen's left, I kind of felt bad because after I was turned I broke in to the Cullen's house and took 1 million dollars, I didn't leave a note because in my head Edward didn't deserve one either I know the other family followed him because he lied to them but I still feel like they could have said goodbye but they didn't so I ran away from life…

I am on an animal diet the Volturi laugh at me but when I used my shield to flick them through the wall Aro shut them up then he got interested.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Hello my name is Bella swan I just got turned 2 weeks ago.

Hello Bella my name is Aro and you are surprisingly well controlled for a new born, how do you know of us Bella?

I found out about vampires from the girl who turned me then I killed her for turning me so that's how I know about you all.

Thank you Bella now can you come here and hold my hand? I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to read me if Edward couldn't then Aro can't let's hope and pray.

I walk to Aro holding my hand out and he say's hmmm I can't read you why? I know why but shut up but then I get this tingle up my arm and then I see every thought Aro had and everything he has done, I look at Aro and say you have been a busy man haven't you Aro he dropped my hand and Called Marcus to come in the room.

While I am waiting for Marcus Aro is looking at me weirdly but I just shrug it off.

"What do you want Aro? I am busy with a new? What's going on here?" I can't read the beautiful Bella and she seems to have acquired my powers what do you think? Replied Aro, "Get Caius now" 30 seconds later Caius is standing in front of me and says "My Queen you have returned"

**"What the fuck you all talking about I ain't no queen"**

**"Yes Bella if Caius says you are then you are"** Aro replied with a smirk.

**"So what am I then?"**

**"You are what we would call a sponge"** answered Caius.

**"So I can use other vampire's abilities if I touch then? Do I get to keep them?"**

**"Touch Marcus Bella"** asked Aro.

"Can I Marcus?" he holds his hand out to mine I get that tingle again then all of a sudden I see bonds from people who are soul mates cool and I also got flashes of Marcus's life, "Hey Aro how do I turn the gift of cause I don't all ways want to be turned on ha ha ha get turned on Aro laughed yes my dear it's like this just think of the gift then put a wall up but when you want to use your gift picture it coming down"

**"So does it need to be a wall can it be like a string or mist and I only use it is certain thing disappear."** Asked Bella.

"Anything you want"

"Cool"

**"SO why am I the queen?"**

Caius walked up to us and started to tell me about how the person to have a certain power is our queen, Ohm ok so do I have to live here forever or can I go as I please and come back?

Well now we have mobile phones we can call you and use the Volturi jet to pick you up for our business and you stay for 1 week then you can go but we can do minor stuff you just got to help with the bigger stuff, ok ? Yeah all right, so you all will help me with my powers and then, yeah we sure will and we will in do anything you want our queen.

* * *

**100 years later**

Alice please sit down and tell me about your vision, but Carlisle we have to get to the field now! Why? Someone will be there and I want to see them, Ok let's go then, call the group "Edward & Tanya, Rose & Shaun, Emmett & Lindsay, Esme & Dimika, Jasper, we got to go to the field Edward used to take Bella now! Edward flinches at Bella's name get over it Edward you told her to go, Yeah, Yeah all right lets go now."

We all follow Carlisle to the field a he sees the Volturi.

Hello my old friend, how is the family? I am short one have for a lot of years but I can't seem to find her I don't know if she died or if she was turned, why would you be missing someone from your coven old friend? Carlisle looked up at Aro and his eyes held sadness that he has never seen in Carlisle hmmm, who is the girl and why did you miss place her?

Well shit Aro I was stupid I believed Edward when he said him and Bella were mates the way they looked at each other was what made be believe him, but after her 18th birthday she got a paper cut and all our blood lust pushed Jasper to attack her so Edward said it was Jasper fault and we had to leave her because we were the danger to her and with all the stuff that happened I agreed but when we left I couldn't focus on anything I was moody all the time fighting with Esme and the kids, Edward left and he realised Tanya from Denali was his mate while he stayed away for 20 years Rose meet her mate Shaun at a car garage, Emmett meet his mate at the same time her name is Lindsay she was Shaun's companion at the time but those 4 stayed with me, Alice & Jasper are still mated and Esme & Dimika are mated and meet when she went to hunt up at the Denali coven, so it's just me and I think I don't have a mate and I am looking forward to a quick death, everyone gasped Carlisle how long have you felt like this ever since Edward told me and all you to stay away from Bella, When I did try to find her she had vanished so I don't know what to do anymore.

Carlisle walks ta Aro and said "please kill me I can't live with myself for listening to my child when he was wrong, she is gone so I am not needed here", all Carlisle can hear is murmuring and gasps sobbing in front of Aro asking to die, this is my turn to run away from life.

* * *

**Bella**

I stood behind Aro, Caius; Marcus behind her was demitri, Felix. Alec, Jane they all raised a brow at me when they heard Carlisle ask for his death because he thought I was dead I started to walk forward and everyone parted the Cullen's looked up and said got a new one have you Aro nope she has just joined us on our trip here she was looking for the Cullen's told us so much wonderful stuff about how your family cares, everyone looked at this hooded figure and Tanya the bitch said well if she knows my family she should at least show herself and not hide, Jane walked forward and looked at Tanya and said pain Edward tried to get to her but Emmett held onto him and said Tanya should have shut up you don't talk to the Volturi like that we know it Edward she just wanted everyone to pay attention to her now she hast the attention but not what she wanted, The girl in the hood laughed and said in her musical voice Jane stop, Yes ma.. No shh, "Tanya you where always an attention whore you should shut up when in front of your kings". Tanya stood up and ran to Edward clinging to his arm,

"So this is your mate Edward what happened to the human you thought the volturi didn't know about?" Asked the hooded figure.

"My kings I thought I loved the human but I think it was a mixture of things for me and it turned in to an obsession and I made us leave because I was selfish I didn't want Carlisle to have her cause my faults would have been in my face for eternity."

* * *

"So you condemned Carlisle to not having his true mate because you are in mature?" asked the kings. 'Yes my kings."

The hooded figure whispered in Aro's mind, "Carlisle can me and some friends talk to you," "yes brother."

"Aro what would you like to know?" asked Carlisle.

"Do you love the human that went missing?" Aro asked.

"Yes Aro."

"Why didn't you try to find her?" Marcus asked.

"I did 2 years after we left I couldn't keep my promise to Edward." Carlisle whispered.

"Why did you promise him?" replied Caius.

"I try to practise what I preach but when I seen her hurt on her birthday and when she nearly got killed by the van that Tyler drove I realised she was mine but she loved Edward and he said he loved her,"

"I didn't realise he was just obsessed," answered Carlisle.

"where in it all I stuffed up if I payed attention I should have stopped it and hoped she would except me but that is neither here nor there she isn't here and she could never love me so just kill me please."

"NO" all the Cullen's yelled, Tanya just hung back and said nothing, "gutless wonder, I wish I could kill her but she is Alec's mate so no such luck."

"If she came back to you a human drinker and didn't want animals would you still love her?" asked the hooded figure.

"I know you preach on about us not feeding the monster but us controlling it."

Carlisle looked up this time at the hooded figure, "do I know you miss?" mummers Carlisle.

* * *

"You could say that, we were close at one time but stuff happened and we didn't talk until now." Carlisle hmms trying to think.

Carlisle just looked at the hooded figure trying to gage who she is or was to them,

The hooded figure said to Carlisle "Do you know I can see soul mates and I can see who has potential as companions?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I know who was or is your mate Carlisle Cullen do you want to know or do want death?"

**"You can tell me my mate is she alive or dead?"** Carlisle shivered.

"Your mate is alive Carlisle," he looks up hope in his eyes, the hooded figures voice gets softer she bend down to Carlisle pulled up a shield to hide them inside and so no one can see, every one of the Cullen's try to get in and the kings are just laughing their heads off.

**"Leave them be they are talking privately"** Aro scolded them.

**They shut up and sit on the ground waiting.**

* * *

Back in the shield Carlisle asks "Do you know where I can find her please I need her;" the hooded figure asks "Who do you think is your mate?" "She was the human Bella, I need her so bad but I think she hates us so it might not really matter because when I find her if she say's no I will find someone to kill me." Carlisle whimpers.

* * *

Bella looks at Carlisle she realised when she came face to face or hood to face that she was his mate she just had to make sure he was free to be with her, but in the back of her head she kept thinking how am I going to tell him I am queen? Awe well her goes, she gets down to her knees and say's "Carlisle look at me please" he looks up and she removes her hood, biting her bottom lip and being scared is new to her since being a vampire so when Carlisle just stared she started to get up and said "Don't worry I know you really don't want me now I should have just stayed away" as Bella pulled away Carlisle grabs her hand and yanks her in his lap "My Bella you are really here I thought it was me being fancifully but it's really you will you stay with me love me for the rest of eternity?"

"Carlisle do you want to know your soul mates name?" "Yes" he said, "her name is Bella Swan," "I just realised when I seen your face and we started to talk I didn't know from before because last time I saw you I was human."

"Oh Bella please stay with me, I don't care what you drink just love me please."

"You are lucky I am animal drinker so is the volturi now they raise cattle and herds of deer cows, sheep's, even have a wild life preserve that help lions and tigers and bears to have more baby's to release where we hunt." Answered Bella.

* * *

Wow I didn't know Aro would stop drinking humans, good from him I am proud of my brother, he will be happy to hear that. Carlisle stands up and kisses Bella hard and long then Bella said want to freak the others out, yeah should be fun ok while we kiss I will lower the shield and everyone will see us let's see who freaks oh and I won't look like me I am changing myself to look like Jessica do you remember her, Carlisle nods his head and said do the others know Jessica's face and body? Yes I have used it as a way to move around when I want a change ok let's get this done.

They start kissing and Bella drops the shield everyone but the Volturi gasp and tell Carlisle not to do that he has a mate.

Bella pulls away and Emmett looks at her and says no way Jessica the others start yelling and then they say how could Carlisle do this to Bella memory and she was his mate, Carlisle plays it up and yells at them if we didn't listen to Edward she would be alive but no she's dead everyone froze at hearing him say that, but why kiss this nobody Tanya asked find someone better, Jane looks at her and say's pain, Tanya withering on the ground and Edward just said learn to shut up just because I love you don't mean you don't deserve what you get do you really except my dad to have no one know he knows Bella is dead he won't want to live he will go to volturi or find someone who hates us and get himself killed, I am sorry dad I never meant to be spiteful I just hurt I didn't care who I hurt in the process so I am truly sorry if there is anything I can do please tell me.

* * *

Aro is trying not to laugh god Bella & Carlisle have got then freaking he's going to off himself they can be stupid I would never hurt my brother and any way he don't realise he is king because he is Bella's mate, Oh well she don't want anyone to know for a while she wants a break from palace life so be it she deserves it.

I look at Bella and Carlisle and say no more games my brother and my sister, Tanya screeches what do you mean sister I just insulted royalty and you said nothing to me, Jane looks at her and says pain… enough Jane her voice is not a nice one for a vampire you have my condolences Edward for her voice he just smirked and nodded ok reveal yourself my sister Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand she wasn't Jessica any more she was Bella.

* * *

Alice screamed yay I got my sister back Emmett bellows belly boo your home rose hugs me so does Jasper and Esme the other mates and Edward just stared at me, Edward steps forward but Tanya won't let him go, no stay away from her I'm your mate not her please Edward, Bella laughs Tanya you stupid idiot Carlisle is my soul mate not Edward but I need to tell you Edward she is not your mate she has been using her powers to influence you to believe her but I do know who is your mate, Carlisle looks at Bella and smiles and Bella tells Carlisle that Jane in Edwards mate in his head if vampire eyes could bug out his would be.

Tanya's yelling that Bella is a lying skank and Jane steps forward and says pain Tanya goes do like a sack of bricks…. Enough Jane she stops again and everyone just realised Bella has been calling a lot of the shoots with Jane.

Emmett looks at Bella and says belly boo why do the witchy twins listen to you?

Bella just shrugged her shoulders not ready to tell yet.

* * *

Bella looks at Edward do you want to know your soul mate Edward or not because she knows all ready I told her 3 minutes ago so think really hard Tanya or your soul mate Edward looks at Bella and says who is it, Bella whispers in to his mind it is Jane that's when Bella seen Edwards should relax he looks at Bella and said he in to her mind I didn't know why I all ways wanted her but now I know I won't give her up I tell Jane in her head she squeals and races to Edward the Cullen's look at them like Edward was crazy and she is the devil.

Aro clapping his hands and says to everyone I am heading home see you all later and Jane, Jane looks at Aro yes master if I call you come still same deal as Bella yes master Jane say's with a big smile.

I look around and say Alec you have a soul mate are you sure you want her Bella whisper's in his mind the name Tanya he nods and says yes can you help me retrieve her she can come to Volturi for a while she needs to learn how to speak to her betters Jane pouts awe man I'm going to miss it tape it for me brother pretty please, Alec shakes his head no she is my mate even if you were at home you wouldn't see it ok brother have fun.

* * *

Bella in cases Tanya in a bubble and pushes her to Alec & Felix they grab her a say by my queen in their minds to me while I shield them from Edward.

I wave bye to everyone and turn around and the whole Cullen clan are stearing at me Jane stands next to me and scowls at the you hurt her again I will hurt you even you my mate no hurts her again I had to put her together and it took me 100 years.

With that she said come on Edward let's get the skancks crap out of our room, Emmett laughs and say yay belly boo's back more fun, Carlisle Hugs her close and say's I have a special place for us away from the family if you want to see it my Bella Yes please Carlisle.


End file.
